


Snowflakes

by Chanel_Clouds



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanel_Clouds/pseuds/Chanel_Clouds
Summary: The first snowflake of the year had found itself caught atop the bridge of Bubbles peach-cream nose. How coincidental was it to have had shared that moment with her first kiss?





	Snowflakes

• ← • Ice Blue • → •

_《Snowflakes》_

**← ❤ • ❤ • ❤ →**

The first snowflake of the year had found itself caught atop the bridge of Bubbles peach-cream nose. How coincidental was it to have had shared that moment with her first kiss?

" _It's just a kiss!"_  they all said.

" _That's all you have to do"_

Save for the horrible setting and bad timing, the place of meeting was highly ironic. Somehow, Bubbles had managed to make the Metropolitan Museum of Art's rooftop seem somewhat subpar and banal. Nevertheless, she was there, and it happened.

Bubbles' companions watched her in amusement as she came off tipped toes, her heels clanking until she was balanced. Frost escaped her mouth in an anxious sigh- her eyes finally opened.

"I didn't think she'd do it," One had whispered to another. The crew of seven pubescent girls had hidden behind every pillar and promotional statue close enough to the scene. Styled topiaries hid squealing eyes and flashing camera lights—Giggles barely muffled by tiny hands.

A dare! It was that insipid game of double dare that had a nasty reputation of ruining relationships both shallow and deep. She could have skipped out, take the penalty… but she didn't.

In the past, Boomer wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed… you know… dull. But time was indeed a funny thing; that, patience and a whole load of Blossom made the little boy blue able to now walk on even footing with the best minds. His somewhat feminine framework had matured with puberty, making the thing he was bullied for his biggest asset.

Crystal ice was showered by long lashes, curled ruggedly and ravished with mystery. Hair greased with pomade, styled like royalty as the remains showered gold on his face. But it was his prominent bone structure which captivated most eyes, cheeks, jaw and shoulders, each sharp and poking – each equally enticing.

He stood tall with the satchel under an arm, his tongue licking the melted ice cream on his hand… actions mimicking a distraught kitten. His eyes, not on her, studied the java bean delight which pooled on the floor. The slow melt of it causing a distinct hurt in his eyes.

_Bubbles just kissed Boomer?_

_Bubbles just kissed Boomer._

_Bubbled just kissed Boomer!_

"Well," he sighed, unable to formulate a proper sentence. Catlike actions intensified as his eyes slowly rose to Bubbles. Her frame now chilled with nervousness and hands gripped her skirt him in the most awkward of twiddling fingers.

_Fidget…_

If Bubbles were to be completely honest with herself, ' _cute'_  was an understatement in defining Townsville High's  _Golden boy_. Though, by name, you'd swear he'd be one of those overrated clichés that plagued the halls.  _That was not the fact._

He was reclusive; he stuck to himself.

Few words escaped his lips, lips which were mainly used for eating or running down Blossom for help. He had other friends to you know- Brick, Butch… Sometimes even Princess and Michael – but he was glued to Blossom's side.

When Bubbles let loose that she had thought Boomer to be cute, pink eyes had been focused on her. ' _He_ _ **is**_ _, isn't he?_ ' Had her own friends not intervened at that moment, she'd know the full meaning of the girl's quip.

Blossom was against this dare - she called it ' _anticlimactic'_ , she called it an ' _invasion of privacy'_  – despite being the one who'd suggested it in the first place.

" _Who is it that you like?"_

" _Then I dare you to kiss him."_

" _I know where he is,"_

And now there she was, behind the closest topiary, flashing the same smile she held when she first heard of Bubbles' crush.

"Sorry," he whispered, his eyes refocused on the iced melt on the floor, "Your boots"

"Uh, y-yea- No! Me, I..." she rambled, completely lost for words.

Bubbles wasn't that much of an impressive person. She was an admirer, she was a supporter… she wasn't a doer; she was never one to take the initiative… but Boomer was. Barely a middle-schooler and he had artwork being featured in the local newspaper, literature being labeled 'inciteful' and was a highly glorified track star both regionally and nationally. Towards him, she felt subpar –

"Bubbles? Right?" he asked, a shy smile gracing his face. "You like art?"

"Ye- um, Bu-"

He laughed again, nibbling on the last of his waffle cone; the creamy corpse of the java masterpiece smearing the corner of his lips. The smell of ash and paint quickly caught Bubbles nose with a gust of cold breeze and she hugged herself in a shiver.

His eyes widened and hers shied from contact; he neared her. The warmth of soft parka graced her shoulders as his frame loomed over hers, one hand tightly gripping his satchel, the other fixing his jacket around her.

"Thanks," She mustered, forcing her teeth to stop its nervous chatter. The blessings of his smile comforting her. He licked his lips again, watching the girl with caution. Loose curls coiled from her scalp and thin cotton covered her creamy skin. Her flushed cheeks reddened the more his gaze focused on her features.

"Hank Willis Thomas," Boomer whistled, his eyes dilating at the girl, "He's my inspiration,"

"You're being showcased?"

"Just a Christmas something, It's for charity,"

Her face brightened with delight. "That's amazing Boomer!" she had yelled, twirling around in a thin fabric dress, the cold air biting bare flesh.

He smiled at her honesty, the pureness of her actions stimulating a comfortable expression.

"You think? To be honest, it's kinda scary,"

Her attention strained towards the satchel caged under his arm, curiousness overtaking the feeling of anxiousness and raging hormones previously felt. "Is it in there?" Her hands quickly stretching to touch cool brown leather.

"This?" He blushed, a hue completely new to her, "No, no, no, this is –"

"Personal?" She held her fingers back at the sharp swap from his, his soft giggle reassuring her of his playfulness.

_Boomer just touched Bubbles._

_Boomer just touched Bubbles!_

"Yeah" he beamed, sinking back to his previous façade. "You owe me ice-cream,"

"Wha- "

"Well, after you-" he started, hints of mischief and suggestiveness stitched in his tone.

" **Boo-** "

"-surprised me with-" he continued, completely unafraid of her light protests.

"- **mer**!"

"That was my first kiss," He admitted quite feverishly. "Could've bought me a drink or something first?" he joked, grabbing sanitizer from his satchel.

"First…kiss?" She asked stupidly, shoulders immediately slumped downwards as guilt-riddled her spine. Her knees buckled as she steadied her voice, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked. His mouth slightly parted as his eyes bore into hers. It was an intensity like no others, one marked without malice, but of extreme confusion.

Why what? Why's she sorry? Why'd she  _ **kissed**_  him? Or why did she kiss  _ **him**_?

The last two owned the same answer; she liked him.

He was kind, honest and true; traits most people failed to realize. He wasn't like the people he around. He wasn't a misogynistic egoist like Brick, nor was he a muscle-brained bully like Butch; he was sweet and compassionate – a boy like she'd never seen before. She'd be lying if she said he was good. Boomer was more than capable of carrying out nasty pranks for a good laugh.

She liked him.

"Are you mad?" she asked, head facing the brown melt on the rooftop ground. The smell of coffee mixing well with the smell of incoming rain… and the sky darkened.

"Will you buy ice-cream?"

Her face contorted with the croon of her neck, her face nearly buried into his chest with the sharp rise. His eyes met hers once more playfulness and ease encompassed him as he posed the question again.

"Yes," she straightened, careful not to invade his space once more, his jacket still wrapped carefully around her shoulders, "And again, I'm –"

"Sorry?"

"Yes, for the – "

"Kiss?"

"Yeah" She blushed, his hands cradling a lock of her curled bang.

"Follow me," his voice a slow, soft growl. "I know a great shop,"

Her feet tapped quickly behind him on the granite tile, fully melted java ice-cream stared in their wake. It began to snow; the second flake of the evening falling on the site where two blondes lost their first. Blossom smiled the two teens walking consciously as they left the rooftop. Her fingers tapped lightly on the screen as she finished the message:

_Bubbles kissed Boomer._

_Boomer touched Bubbles._

_Bubbles and Boomer went on a date._


End file.
